Returned
by Cyren Nightsong
Summary: I rewrote this so it makes more sense. A mortal life taken over ten thousand years ago is given back.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**Over ten thousand years ago**_

_**Elysian Fields**_

_**Athena spotted the young woman in the gardens. She was all by herself. Sadness etched into her face. "Why are you so sad? You are in the Elysian fields for eternity." She looked up at the goddess with tears in her eyes. "I was killed before my time. I never had a chance to be a real mother or sister. I didn't want immortality but one lifetime with the people I loved." The tears began to fall. **_

_**Athena felt something clench inside her heart. She knew what this mortal went through, what the neglect of the gods had done to her. There must be something she could do! "Take my hand and I will show you a way to have what you yearn for." She held out her hand and the young one took it hesitanty. Suddenly they were in Kalosis, the prison for the goddess Apollymi. **_

_**She turned around to see that Athena had disappeared. "Come forth, little one. I know who you are." The fear in her heart made her shake but she did as the voice commanded. As she came nearer, she could see a beautiful woman with swirling blonde hair. Apollymi wrapped her arms around the girl. She knew the pain this mortal felt as a mother who lost her child. The mortal broke down into tears in her arms, the pain so intense that it brought the goddess to tears. **_

"_**I cannot give back everything you lost but I can give you a new life. You will have some memories from your former life. Everything will return when you reconnect with your family." Apollymi emitted a golden light that encompassed the mortal woman. "You shall bear a mark to distinguish who you are to your family. I wish you happiness, Ryssa."**_

……

_**1976**_

_**New Orleans, LA**_

_**Ursuline Convent**_

_**The whole convent was in an uproar. A baby girl had been found on the steps on the convent that morning. Sister Agatha was caring for the child until children's services could find a foster home. The child bore a very unusual birth mark on her back. It looked like a sun with lightning bolts shooting through it. **_

_**Sister Aggie had the child on the bathroom counter, changing her diaper. "What is your name, little one? You must have a name." The baby just giggled at her. The babe had a smile that reminded her of the angels in the stained glass windows of the church. "Her name is Ryssa." Athena's voice whispered in Aggie's ear. The nun nearly jumped out of her skin. She glanced at the child in wonder. "I guess someone wants you to be named Ryssa." **_

_**Aggie told the others of what she heard and the sister decided to take the child in permanently. They would watch this little child to see why she came to them.**_


	2. New friend

**Disclaimer: I do own these characters.**

**Year: 2008**

**French Quarter**

**Lilac and Lace shop**

**Bride Kattalakis was going over the books for her shop. The sound of the bells above the entrance got her attention. A young woman with blonde hair entered the shop. "Hello, may I help you?" The blonde seemed a little shy. Bride recognized her from her trips to the convent to help the sisters. "I've seen you at the Ursuline convent, haven't I?" The girl smiled. "Yes. I've lived there most of my life. My name is Ryssa Fontenot." **

**Bride gave her a friendly smile. Ryssa came closer, obviously a little more comfortable. "What can I do for you today, Ryssa?"**

**Ryssa took a deep breathe. "I need a dress for the fundraiser for the convent." Bride guided her over to the dresses she had in the back. Ryssa noticed the rounded stomach on the woman. Bride saw where eyes went and laughed, rubbing her big tummy. "I'm about seven months now. My husband is anxious to see his little one." Ryssa laughed but inside she was envious. She ached for a child of her own. **

"**With your blonde hair, I would go with a white dress." She pulled out a Greek style dress with silver embroidery. "This is perfect for you." Ryssa loved it. "I'll just try it on first." Ryssa disappeared into the dressing room with the dress so fast that Bride laughed. It was obvious Ryssa liked it. Bride had great taste. She heard a knock on the door. "Bride? Could you tell me if this looks alright?" **

**Bride entered the dressing room and stared as she saw how well the dress fit. "You look like a Greek goddess. This will cause a stir at the fundraiser." Ryssa couldn't believe how she looked. The dress felt like a dream and it was the nicest thing she ever wore. "I'll take it" Bride nodded and left so Ryssa could change. Bride found some jewelry that matched the dress, along with a hair comb. Ryssa handed her gold card to Bride to charge everything. "Thank you so much for the help. You and your husband are invited if you're interested." Ryssa hugged the nice woman and took the bag with her purchase. "I would love to come but my feet are killing me since the pregnancy. I need to rest at night. Let me know how it goes though." **

**Ryssa waved as she left the shop. Tonight was going to be a special night. The sisters had helped her through her life, raising her to be a good woman, making sure she went to college. She would help them in any way she could. Sister Agatha had been the mother she never had. She took out her keys and turned off her car alarm. The fund raiser was tonight. Hopefully she would raise the money needed for the repairs needed because of Katrina. Ryssa was also hoping to get some answers about her history. She was abandoned on the steps of the convent years ago without any reason. There had to be something to explain why she was left there. She began driving towards the Magnolia Plantation, where the fund raiser was being held. She had a lot to do. Everyone in New Orleans was invited to this event.**


	3. Fundraiser

**Magnolia Plantation was lit up with lights and decorations. You could hear the music playing from down the street. Ash had always been an avid supporter of the people of this city. He was dressed in his finest with Tory and Simi by his side. The convent needed all the help it could get and he was determined to be the leg up they needed. Tory was lovely in a pale pink gown, while Simi was dressed in a blood red dress. Ash made sure to warn Simi to be on her best behavior and not to eat anyone. Reluctantly she agreed. As they entered the ballroom, Ash saw a familiar face and he nearly keeled over from shock. It was Apollo! The sun god was dressed in a tux, making rounds across the room as if searching for something. **

**Tory saw the worried look on her husband's face. "Ash, what's the matter?" She asked in a whispered tone so not to attract attention. He glanced down at his love, giving her reassuring smile. "Nothing. Just an old friend I need to go say hello to." He immediately went towards Apollo but was distracted by a young woman dressed in white. There was something familiar about her. He dismissed the feeling and went after the god. Apollo saw the Atlantean coming his way and thought it best to make himself scarce. He disappeared before Ash could get a hold of him. **

**Ryssa wasn't enjoying the festivities like most others. They had raised more than enough to cover the repairs. She had always been uneasy in large groups. Sister Agatha found her on a bench behind the plantation, looking at the stars. "Something bothering you, my child?" Aggie had always known when she was troubled. "Just a little claustrophobic from the crowd." Aggie giggled at the young woman's sense of humor. "You need to socialize tonight. So many nice people here that are helping us with the convent. Its only polite." Ryssa knew the nun was right. She took a deep breath, got up and headed back towards the party. As she re-entered the party, she saw Bride with another man, standing in the entrance.**

**Bride saw Ryssa standing at the other end of the room. She had known the dress would be a success. Ryssa was getting stares from most of the eligible men in the room, including Vane's cousin. Stephen Ramses was an Arcadian wolf like Vane who had been sentenced to death for helping save a young Katagaria male. Vane considered him a friend. Bride was surprised when he showed up, asking to attend the party with them. She pulled to the two males in the direction of her friend. "I want you to meet a friend of mine." **

**Ryssa saw Bride heading over towards her with the two men in tow. She approached and hugged her. "I'm so glad you could come. How are you feeling?" She knew Bride was feeling tired due to the pregnancy and hoped she wasn't overexerting herself. "I'm fine. I just wanted to introduce my husband Vane and his cousin Stephen." Ryssa shook Vane's hand and turned to do the same with Stephen. She had to keep herself from staring. He was very handsome, with dark hair and gold eyes. When they shook hands, Stephen didn't seem to want to let go, running his thumb over her pulse. She went beet red and her heart began to beat really fast! "Nice to meet the both of you." Bride noticed the chemistry right off the bat and nudged her mate. "How about a dance?" Vane smiled and whisked her off to the dance floor for a waltz.**

**Stephen had been immediately attracted to the young blonde. His cousin's mate must have sensed and decided to give them some time to talk. "It's a tad noisy in here. Would you like to go outside and talk?" Ryssa was a bit nervous but nodded anyway, allowing him to take her hand and lead her out the door. He was the usual type she met working at the convent or at the firm where she was a paralegal. His long , black hair made him look like a pirate. He reminded her of what Jean-Lafitte looked like in his prime. "I've seen you before. Are you new to New Orleans." The night seemed to isolate them from everyone else as they walked further from the plantation. "Yes. I'm here visiting my cousin who you just met." His voice was deep and caused goose bumps to break out on her skin. "I must say, you look lovely in that gown." She met his eyes and saw an intense heat there. Stephen had to fight the beast within him, who wanted to drag her down to the ground. He hadn't been this hard for a female in a long time. **

**They had walked pretty far and Ryssa could see the guest house in the distance. "What made you decide to attend our fundraiser?" Stephen couldn't tell her the real reason. He had been hiding in the back of the shop, listening to the conversation when Ryssa had come in. He was so captivated by her voice that he had to meet her in person. "I heard it was for a convent that had been badly damaged during a storm. I thought it would worth checking out." He tried to not stare at her but he couldn't help himself. She smiled at him and his gut clenched. "The turnout will be more than enough to make the repairs needed. I'm glad everything has gone off without a hitch." Stephen couldn't wait any longer. He had to touch her at least once to see if she was as soft as she looked. He cupped her cheek in his hand. "So lovely and no suitor here. Please don't think me rude but ….." His eyes went to her lips and he put an arm around her waist, pulling her close.**


	4. A mating

**Ryssa watched as his head dipped down, his lips touched hers. A fire lit within her. If he hadn't been holding her, her knees would have given way. His lips were so hot on hers, his tongue glided over her bottom lip. She shivered. As the kiss went on, the air seemed to get warmer around them. Stephen was in heaven. This woman tasted of such carnal fantasies. All he wanted was to spend the night inside her. "Let me make love to you." His voice raw with the desire he felt for her. Ryssa could barely catch her breathe. The attraction was so strong! She never felt anything like it before. "The guest house is empty." He swept her off her feet and carried her into the house.**

**The bedroom was in the back part of the house. It was decorated with old paintings of the French quarter. The bed was an old-fashioned, cast-iron framed double bed. Stephen put her on her feet while running his mouth down her neck. She moaned at the touch. Her fingers went for the zipper of her dress. She slowly let it down and slid the dress off. Stephen's breathe caught. His cock was so hard, he was about to come out of his pants. He took off his shirt and shoes. Ryssa loved his body. He had a hairy chest with a muscled abdomen with a small tattoo of an angel on his shoulder. She pushed him down onto the bed. Their lips met again. Her body was so wet for him. She wanted to taste his skin, she ran her lip over his neck. When she got to his chest, she heard him growl deep in his throat. **

**Stephen felt tormented. Her lips were making him crazy. He wanted to feel those satin lips around his cock so badly. She ran tongue her tongue inside his navel and he decided to take control. He pushed her under him, kissing the breathe from her, his tongue doing a dance with hers. He unhooked her bra, releasing her breasts. He took one into his mouth and began to suckle. Ryssa moaned as his hot mouth suckled. His other hand went to her panties, diving inside to touch her intimately. She nearly came of the bad. Stephen raised his head, slipped off her panties and his head disappeared between her thighs. His tongue licked inside, savoring the taste of her. She bucked when he encircled her clit and began to suck. His finger entered her, then another. Ryssa came hard, moaning loud while Stephen kept up his sensual attack. **

**The air seemed to crackle. Stephen had to his powers in check. He didn't want to scare her. She was more than ready for him. His hands almost shook as he rid himself of his pants. He had gone commando as usual. He laid on top of her, his cock at her wet entrance. "You are so beautiful." He said in a harsh whisper as he entered her. She gasped at the feeling of him filling her. She wrapped her legs around his hips. She was on fire. He began to thrusting in and out of her. Her hands wrapped in his hair, his mouth on hers. Stephen was quickly losing control. She was tight, hot and wet. He could feel his climax coming but he wanted to wait for Ryssa. He rubbed her clit with his fingers, bringing her to a shattering orgasm. At that moment he let himself go, spilling into her. He used his powers so she would notice how long his orgasm took. He also prolonged hers as he actually got bigger inside of her. **

**Ryssa was spent. This man had driven her to new sensual heights. That's when it hit her. She had just slept with a man she had just met! She had never done anything like that before. "I have to go." Stephen could see the panic rise in her. Ryssa quickly donned her dress and shoes. She walked back to the party, not looking back to see if Stephen had followed her. Bride and her husband were at the entrance, looking at her curiously. "I guess we were gone a little longer than I thought." **

**Bride was smiling knowingly. She had seen Stephen looking at her young friend. Wolves were sensual creatures and it didn't surprise her that Ryssa was attracted to him. "You didn't miss much. Its almost over." As Ryssa stepped inside, she felt a burning sensation on her palm. "Oww!" Everyone in the room had heard that. Ash came over to see if someone was hurt. He froze in his tracks when he saw who had spoken. The woman resembled his sister so much it made his heart ache. "Is there something wrong here?" Ryssa just stared at her hand. "What the hell is this?" Bride took her hand and gasped as she saw the familiar mating mark that had appeared. It was the same as the one she had gotten the first time she had been with Vane. Ash placed a hand on the nervous blonde. "Don't worry. It's good thing. I promise." **

**Ash walked back to Tory. Her curious mind was wondering what had happened. Ash leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Looks like our hostess has mated with a wolf." **


	5. The Next Day

**The next day..**

**At Sanctuary**

**Stephen Ramses felt like celebrating. He'd found his mate. The fact that she was human didn't bother him at all. The memory of her kiss still sent shivers down his spine. Now he just had to figure out how to tell her about his kind without her freaking out. She was friends with Bride. Maybe she knew where he could find her. He downed the last of his beer and headed to Bride's shop.**

**The morning was a turbulent one. She was making her morning coffee. Ryssa had had a most disturbing night. Her dreams were confusing. She saw a man with blonde hair like hers. His eyes were a brilliant grey that kind of swirled. She called him something in her dreams, akribos. There was sadness in him. She wished somehow she could take it away. **

**Something clicked in her brain and memories came flooding in. "Acheron?" The name stuck in her brain. This was someone who was important to her. But who?**

**Ryssa decided to pay a visit to Bride to thank her for coming to the fundraiser. When she opened the door, a familiar face popped out at her. "Akribos?" It was Ash and his face dropped when he heard her voice. He had thought her some kind of illusion done up by Artemis to torture him last night. He ripped off his glasses and thrust her inside so he could look at her. His eyes were so intense with emotion. His hair was different but she knew it was him. She couldn't be her. His sister was long dead.**

**She hadn't expected such a reaction from him. "I've seen you in my dreams, in chains like a slave. I see you in such pain and it breaks my heart." Ash did not speak but held her to his chest, tears falling over his face. "You are my family. I know it. Please tell me what is going on?"**

**Before they could speak again, someone ran into the shop. It was Stephen! His beautiful face lit up when he saw Ryssa. He smiled at her and it made her heart skip a beat. "Hello again." Stephen took her hand, turned it over, and kissed her palm where the mark lay. The couple seemed oblivious to the onlookers in side the shop. Bride's giggle got Ryssa's attention.**

**Stephen was floored by Ash's glare. The dark-hunter almost looked possessive of Ryssa. "We need to talk," he held up his hand with the mark, "about this." He led her to the back room so they could be alone. No one else said a word.**

"**My people are very different from yours. There are two types in my species: Arcadian and Katagarian. I am Arcadian. Arcadians can basically walk around like normal humans and change when it's necessary. There are different types: bears, hawks, panthers. I am an Arcadian wolf." He wasn't prepared for the reaction he got. Ryssa stared at him. "I think you're nuts!" She tried to run out of the room but he captured he wrist. There was only one way she would believe and he knew it. "Let me prove it to you." **

**Ryssa watched in amazement as Stephen's body changed into a black wolf. Apparently it was too much for her because she fainted. Ash was there to catch her before she hit the floor. He glared at the wolf. "Leave it to a mutt to fuck this up." The wolf growled at him. "She's important to me too, furball. Don't start your territorial shit." Ash carried her to the couch Bride had in the corner. Stephen quickly changed back. "What'd she to you, Ash?"**

**He sighed, looking at her face. "She's my sister."**


End file.
